Russell Returns
Russell Returns is the eighteenth episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, the stuffed animals are enjoying a delicious lunch prepared by Tito. Bedtime Bear is enjoying an Italian meat sub while Antonio is eating his corn dog and Milo is savoring every single bite of his fruit salad. Other stuffed animals such as Oliver, Jingle, Pikachu, Gangster, Mangster, William, Willis, Webster, Gobbles, CL, El, Cappuccino and Latte are also enjoying their special lunches and many other stuffed animals are also enjoying what Tito made for them. However, outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, a familiar face in a white rat has come out to visit. The white rat is revealed to be Russell, a friend of the stuffed animals that they met back in 2015 and it appears that he has found the scent of food from the inside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Being a rat, no Stuffedgomery citizen has bothered to feed Russell meaning he hasn't eaten in a while so the scent of food has made him hungry, however he has to find a way to sneak inside. Russell is trying to figure out how he can sneak in but has no clue how to so finally he thinks of a plan step-by-step in how to get some food. He gives a "knock, knock" on the door of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and the stuffed animals notice this but go back to eating their lunch, Russell knocks on the door again but to no avail. Finally, Russell knocks on the door louder than ever and the stuffed animals decide to check on it and Milo unlocks the door to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. He sees that it is Russell and tells the stuffed animals who he is and they all go to see him, Russell explains that he is glad to see the stuffed animals again but that he would also appreciate something to eat. The stuffed animals ask "why" and eventually Russell tells them that no citizen of Stuffedgomery is nice enough to feed a rat given all the problems rats cause and because of that, he hasn't gotten a single bite of food. They say that they can find something to eat for him and Milo grabs him all the cheese he can find, giving him flavors such as cheddar, provolone, ricotta, mozzarella, gorgonzola, brie and asiago. Parmesan and Stilton cheeses follow afterwards as well as Russell's favorite type of cheese and food in general, pepperjack cheese. Russell is delighted with all of the cheeses he has received from Milo and savors every single bite of all of the cheeses he eats until it comes to the pepperjack cheese, in which every bite counts to himself as he gobbles it up as fast as possible. The stuffed animals are surprised that Russell was able to eat pepperjack cheese as it is flavored with spicy chili peppers and herbs and that his mouth isn't on fire then, Russell then explains that pepperjack is his favorite cheese and food in general but tells Milo that he enjoyed the other cheeses just as much as his favorite type. Now that Russell is filled up with all the cheeses that Milo had, he wonders what he should do now and suggests that he should probably go back on the streets of Stuffedgomery since he already got what he needed. But Milo suggests to the stuffed animals that he should maybe stay at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters for the night, Bedtime Bear agrees with Milo's idea and says that Russell can stay for the night. Russell is delighted and happy but he wonders where he is going to sleep at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, given that the headquarters has so many stuffed animals, he wouldn't know where to sleep. Later on that night, Russell is a bit curious about what room that he will sleep in at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and looks everywhere, he starts with CL and El's room but to no avail as when beginning to sleep, El keeps him awake by reading a mystery novel. He tries for Latte and Cappuccino's room but the two are watching a movie called Ultra Powerful Guy, based off the famous comic books, meaning that Russell is still not even able to get one tiny bit of sleep. Next he goes for Gobbles and Willis' room but the two are having a friendly contest about who can fly the highest so he moves onto William and Webster who are playing a game of hide-and-seek before they go to sleep so Russell cannot get to sleep himself. Pretty soon, Russell begins to get tired but he's not giving up on a room to sleep and he finds Pikachu, Gangster and Mangster's room where all seems to be great, that is until Gangster and Mangster try to get to sleep with a documentary about the galaxy, which they turn on high volume. He exits the room and goes to Oliver and Jingle's room who are competing with each other in a game of Galaxy Bowling on the computer so Russell still can't find a place to get a long night's rest until he sees that the door to a certain room is open. Russell soon finds out that the room is none other than Bedtime Bear and Tito's room but he soon realizes that Bedtime Bear isn't the type to hibernate that often as he is throwing darts at his dartboard of his rival and fellow former student back at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, Mr. Chuckles. However Tito seems to be fast asleep so Russell tries to go next to Tito, only to receive an accidental punch in the face by him followed by Bedtime Bear accidentally throwing a dart at him, nevertheless Russell comes back up and is still determined to find a room to sleep for the night there. Soon after walking for a while, Russell finds Milo and Antonio's room in which he silently walks into, hoping not to wake the roommates up. However, Milo wakes up and sees Russell who tells Milo that he is trying to find a room to sleep in and that he has tried to find one but to no avail as something always would keep him up. Milo tells Russell not to worry and that sleeping with him will be fine but tells him that Antonio can toss and turn in his sleep sometimes due to dreaming of foods such as salmon and pizza but he assures that sleeping with him will be a great fix for the night. Russell soon realizes that it is 2:30am and decides that it is time for bed and goes to sleep, simply lying down on the other side of Milo's bed and having a nice, long rest. The next morning, Russell is still fast asleep as he had tried to find rooms to sleep at all night long the night before and doesn't wake up until 10:30am where he is awoken by the scent of Tito's homemade breakfasts that he serves the stuffed animals. He walks out of Milo's room to see all the breakfasts which make him hungry in the process, luckily Tito is able to whip him up a special breakfast after Russell asks for something to eat. Soon Russell is served a freshly made and delicious ham and cheese quiche in which he takes time to savor every bite of his yummy breakfast as well as the other stuffed animals enjoy the breakfasts made for them. Once breakfast time is over, Tito thinks that Russell deserves something special for them to do that day in honor of him but wonders what it could be and asks the stuffed animals for some brilliant ideas. The stuffed animals decide to take a ride around town in their limo to see what Russell would like to do and it is soon found out that Russell would like to go to Alphonso's Pizzeria and the stuffed animals tell Russell that pizza will be lunch. At Alphonso's Pizzeria, Russell is delighted while eating stuffed crust pizza, breadsticks with a special dipping sider known as marinara sauce and he even enjoys his drink of a medium Fizzo soda and is glad that the stuffed animals gave him a day out around Stuffedgomery as no other citizen of the town would do so, given the fact that he still is a rat. After eating out at Alphonso's Pizzeria, the stuffed animals pay the bill and realize that it is nearly time to go back home and they leave with Russell on the limo. It is evening as the stuffed animals and their friend Russell arrive back at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters but soon Russell becomes confused. He states that Bedtime Bear told him that he could stay for the night on the previous day with them, however that was the day before and he doesn't know where to stay now, given that no one in Stuffedgomery would take a rat in. Russell asks the stuffed animals soon where he will stay now because he already stayed with them during the other night at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Bedtime Bear doesn't give Russell an exact answer but tells him that his question will be answered after dinnertime. Once dinnertime rolls around, Tito serves it for the stuffed animals and they soon discover that the dinner for the night is macaroni and cheese and the stuffed animals are ready to savor it. Rat Russell enjoys the dinner with the stuffed animals as it has cheese in it and Russell likes anything cheesy and delicious, soon dinnertime is done and Bedtime Bear has already thought of the decision to see if Russell should stay or go. Bedtime Bear soon decides to have a talk with Russell and Russell goes over to Bedtime Bear and Tito's room where the discussion begins. Bedtime Bear explains to the rat that he has thought long and hard about this during dinnertime and he soon gives Russell the answer. The answer is that Russell can stay at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters with the other stuffed animals and Russell is extremely happy about staying with the stuffed animals as he wouldn't know what to do if he was put back on the streets of Stuffedgomery. Russell then wonders where his room will be as he cannot seem to find any room to sleep in due to the stuffed animals having all the rooms being taken but soon Milo finds the solution to Russell's problem. Milo brings Russell over and pulls down the stairs for a certain place at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Russell goes upstairs with Milo, revealing the place to be the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' attic. The newest resident in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is glad with the arrangements and walks into the attic where he sees that there are two beds and Russell falls back into his new bed, looking more happier than ever, Milo then gives him some cheeses to enjoy while he gets used to his new home. Russell then looks over at the other bed inside the attic and wonders what other stuffed animal will move into the attic with him, if any stuffed animal at all. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Russell Rat *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *CL Samson *El Luiz *Latte Chimpance *Cappuccino Fresh *Alphonso Bassanelli *Riggy Emerson (does not speak) *Pumpkin Emerson (does not speak) *The Red Bear (does not speak) *Damian Donkey (does not speak) *David Sullivan (cameo) *Edna Sullivan (cameo) *Shawn Sullivan (cameo) Trivia *This marks Russell's first appearance since A Responsibility for Russell. *This episode shows that Latte and Cappuccino share a room with each other as well as finding out that Pikachu shares a room with Gangster and Mangster and that Gobbles and Willis share a room with each other. It is also known that Oliver and Jingle also share a room. *When Russell wonders about what stuffed animal will move into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' attic with him when looking at the other bed in the attic, it is foreshadowing for when Broozer moves into the attic in Broozer's Back. Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes